Lately
by SillyLittleMongoose
Summary: Songfic to Divine's Lately. Ginny reflects over her failed relationship with Harry. If you reveiw you get a cookie.


**A/N: OK I found some of my old mixes and I was listening to them and I found one of my favorite songs, Lately by Divine. I listened to it about ten times and then decided to write a songfic to it. Ginny's reflection over her failed relationship with Harry. Poor Ginny.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are J.K. Rowling's, the song is Divine's _Lately, _and the famous quote Ginny overhears is by Alfred Lord Tennyson. **

* * *

_Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking 'bout u baby (and everything u do)  
Just sitting away watching the days go by  
Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking 'bout u baby (and everything u do)  
Just sitting away watching the days go by_

Ginny was sitting crossed-legged on her bed with her back against the wall. She was holding a small picture in her hand. The picture was taken early last November – about a month after she and Harry started dating. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room after just finishing a game of Wizarding Chess. Ginny had just beaten Harry and he was tickling her stomach and she was laughing while attempting to push him a way. Ginny could feel tears coming but fought to hold them back. She missed Harry so much and now that he was visiting Ron for summer holidays it was even harder on her. It hurt to see Harry acting so normal and unaffected by their breakup while she was falling apart.

_  
Have u ever felt a breeze hit hard,  
like the wind was blowing it apart  
as you're spinning like a merry-go-round,  
indications of a storm touching down  
wish that I can wear the rain and storm,  
but I guess it was heart break from the norm  
was a day I will always remember,  
the saddest day in sweet November..._

Ginny knew she wouldn't be dating Harry forever, but she didn't think it would be over so soon. Ginny blamed herself, although it wasn't her fault completely. She had noticed Colin following her around a lot but she never connected that with the possibility that Colin had a crush on her. She should have stopped Colin when he hugged her. She should have pushed him away before he kissed her. Before Harry walked in and saw them kissing.

_   
  
Lately (I've been watching you)_

_Been thinking 'bout u baby (and everything u do)  
just sitting away watching the days go by _

_Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking 'bout u baby (and everything u do)  
Just sitting away watching the days go by  
_

Oh, yes, Ginny blamed herself. She tried to explain to Harry but he didn't believe her and she didn't blame him. She remembered when she had tried to explain to him. He pushed her away even when she begged him to believe.

_  
Baby I'm on my knees praying God help me please,  
bring my baby back, right back to me  
if loving you was right then I don't wanna go wrong  
so I drown myself with tears,  
sitting here, singing another sad love song  
_

Ginny gave up on her attempts to get Harry to believe her after a week. Hermione believed her, but no one else did. She wallowed in her own miserable self-pity for a few weeks. Ginny's grades dropped, she couldn't sleep, and she wasn't eating. Ron had noticed her lack of appetite and thought she was sick so he sent her to the Hospital Wing. Ginny still remembered what had pulled her out of her slump. Madame Pomfrey had known she was depressed over a boy and gave her a big hug. As she hugged her said, "Honey, I know this hurts you now but eventually you'll get over it and realize things always work out for the best." Then she performed a cheering charm and sent Ginny back to class. Ginny then took Hermione's advice to gather everything that reminded her of Harry and pack it into a box and send it home. Ginny had done that and she had thought she was over Harry. She was, until she saw the box on her bed when she came home from school for Christmas break. She looked through it instead of getting rid of it and she was miserable all over again.

_  
Lately (I've been watching you) _

_Been thinking 'bout u baby (and everything u do)  
just sitting away watching the days go by _

_Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking 'bout u baby (and everything u do)  
Just sitting away watching the days go by  
_

Ginny heard footsteps in the hall and two voices. She tried to listen to who it was and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek when she realized it was Harry and Ron. Every time she heard his voice her heart broke all over again.

_  
Lately I've been torn apart,  
I wish you hadn't broke my heart  
I'm missing you babe,  
missing you every day  
Lately I've been torn apart,  
I wish you hadn't broke my heart  
I'm missing you babe,  
missing every day  
_

Ginny looked over at her mirror and saw her disheveled appearance reflected back at her. She felt as if it were taunting her saying, "Ha. You're pathetic – one boy broke your heart and you can't get over it. Pathetic." Ginny heard motion out in the hall again and paused to listen to Harry talk to Ron.

_  
Lately (I've been watching you) _

_Been thinking 'bout u baby (and everything u do)  
just sitting away watching the days go by _

_Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking 'bout u baby (and everything u do)  
Just sitting away watching the days go by_

Ginny stared at her reflection. It was right, she realized. She was being pathetic. She'd had enough time to get over Harry and now it was time to move on. Ginny stood up and took the picture off her bed. She dropped it into the box with everything else that reminded her of her relationship with Harry. She remembered something she heard a mother tell her crying daughter at the train station once that it was better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. Ginny never forgot those words, and thought of them now. "You have loved." She told herself, "You have lost. Now it's time to move on." With a quick flick of the wrist the box burst into flames.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm...I think something's wrong with the formatting - sorry! Please reveiw - I'll give you a big cookie. With chocolate chips. Big virtual chocolate chips. Yummy.


End file.
